The x Strongest x Phantom
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Days after the death of the Chimera Ant God, Yamata, a new but less dangerous threat rises. It was Hina, the rabbit-like chimera ant girl. She's obsessed with Gon ever since Meruem died and she went insane. Yandere Hina x Gon x Yandere Neon. Takes place in the same universe as 'Same Experiences'.


Narrator: After the death of The chimera ant God Yamata, another threat soon arises, though it's not as worse as Yamata. Hina, a surviving chimera ant from Leol's squad, had gone insane after Meruem's death. However, that insanity soon arises after she saw one particular figure, Gon Freecss. She got obsessed with Gon and is planning to take him forever. She stopped at an airport nearby York New city, knowing that Gon will pass by there. And coincidentally, he is, with a blue haired girl. Hina then striked them but missed as Gon sensed her coming. Gon must defeat this obsessive chimera ant!

A camera crew lead by Feitan is set up at the terminal's roof, spying on Gon. However they are caught in surprise as they saw a rabbit-like chimera ant tries to pounce him. Gon was seen saying sonething to Neon, causing her to flee.

"It's one of the Meteor City's chimera ants! I thought we exterminated the bad ones already!" Shalnark said.

"I think she is one of the surviving evil ants from there." Feitan guessed.

At the field of the airport, the battle commences. Gon began to attack first by launching a Ja Janken Pa, but the projectile didn't hit Hina, instead it was sucked into a warping hole in front of her.

"Ehehee! You're so cute when you are angry and fighting!" Hina said childishly, which causes Gon to flinch.

"Looks like she had 4th dimensional abilities. I think we should leave this to Gon." Feitan suggested.

(Insert song: Ultraman FER BGM/OST - Ultraman Gaia's Photon stream OST)

"Eheehehe!" Hina giggled, with a dark look on her childish face.

Gon then ran towards her and tries to punch her, but the second he gets a meter close to her, he then suddenly was teleported more further.

Gon then grunted and prepared another projectile, this time using the scissors mode for the Ja janken.

"Jan... Ken... Ji!" Gon chanted, before pointing his right hand at Hina. From his hand, a sword like beam then comes out and surges towards Hina. However Hina absorbed the attacks with her exorcist abilities, causing her belly to inflate a little.

"Aww... You broke my figure..."

'Looks like regular punches and projectiles can't hit her. I have to use speed!" Gon said to himself.

Gon then moved in unbelievable speed and grabbed Hina on the collar of her clothes, before smashing her to the ground, dealing a bit damage. He did this multiple times, until...

(Insert song stop)

Suddenly a silver haired figure arrived at the scene.

"It's Killua! Killua's here to help him!" Shalnark said in relief, focusing the camera on Killua.

"It's good then. We have nothing to worry about, as no ants can match against Gon and Killua's combined force!" Feitan said, as Gon nodded when facing Killua, before facing Hina again.

However suddenly Killua's eyes went black and struck some electricity on Gon, which shocks him, and making falling down.

"AH! What are you doing, Killua!?" Gon and Shalnark said in disbelief.

(Insert song: Ultraman FER BGM, theme of Ultraman Gaia in danger)

Killua then striked Gon a few times, but was dodged.

"Stop it Killua! What happened to you!?"

Killua then kicked Gon, sending him flying backwards a few meters away.

"Tch. I have no choice, Sorry, Killua!" Gon said, stretching his arms to the left side of his body.

"First comes rock! Jan... Ken... Ji!" Gon chanted, before pointing his right hand at Killua, emitting out the sword like beam from before.

However Killua blocked the attack effortlessly using his electrical technique, causing the beam to bounce off.

Killua then attacks Gon with his electricity enhanced arms, shocking him a multiple times, but then Gon dodged the last attack by kicking Killua in the stomach. After Killua was pushed back from the kick, Gon then made all rock paper scissors gestures with both hands, before stretching both of his arms to the top of his head. Then the arms glow in gold light.

"Ja Janken, Multi mode!" Gon chanted, clasping his glowing hands, and directed it downwards to the front of his face.

Gon then slid his right hand upwards, and a giant golden energy wave then emitted from his hands towards Killua.

However, much to Gon, Feitan, and Shalnark's shock, the enormous attack was sucked into a warping hole in front of Killua.

"WHAT!?" The 3 said in unison.

Killua then electrifies his right hand, and pointed it to Gon, emitting a wave of electricity towards his chest. The wave hits Gon, causing him to stumble and kneel.

(insert song over)

After the wave is over. Gon then recovered, still kneeling.

"Killua... Please stop..."

However Gon's words has no effects, Killua then sharpens his right hand, and was about to stab Gon with it, but was cut off when a shadow whizzed pass him. Then all of the people at the area (Hina included) shook in surprise. It was another Killua.

"There are 2 Killuas!? What is going on this time, I'm so confused!" Shalnark asked, holding his head in confusion.

"Maybe the first Killua that appeared is just a phantom. If that's correct, the Killua that appeared just now was the real one! That ant must've created a phantom of Killua via Gon's memories." Feitan guessed calmly, as Killua said "Go find that ant, i got this one."

"I see now, Grrkk... Killua! Kick that Imitation's butt!" Shalnark cheered.

Gon then understands what happened by himself, before running off to fight Hina once again.

Killua just taunted the phantom by using his left arm, gesturing a 'Come here'.

(Insert song: Ultraman FER BGM, theme of Ultraman Agul fighting)

The phantom then grabbed Killua's shoulders, but what happens next causes Shalnark to close his eyes. Because when Killua was grappled, he kicked the phantom in the groin before hitting his back, causing him to fall down.

"Is that all you got, faker?"

The phantom then stood up, trying to punch Killua again, but was kicked in the chin, sending him flying upwards. Killua then jumped and smashed the phantom back into the ground fiercely.

"Pathetic." Killua said, before readying his nen attack.

He then stretched his arms to the left side of his body, making a nen ball made of electricity. He then charges it, before launching it like a Kamehameha.

The phantom stood still, thinking the projectile would be insignificant, but then the projectile blowed up in impact once hitting the phantom in the stomach, causing a massive, electric explosion which perished him. Killua then walked off to Gon's direction as the explosion subsides.

(Insert song over)

Meanwhile, at a kilometer from where Killua is...

Hina then managed to suck the environment using her exorcist ability, it was so strong that Gon was getting sucked by it.

"I felt something is sucking us up, And it's too strong! What happened there, Feitan?" Shalnark asked, as he saw the camera was suddenly moved to Hina's location.

"I think that ant is going to suck Gon into her body!"

"Uaaaah!" Gon squealed.

"You're mine now, cutie!" Hina said cheerfully as Gon began to shrink as he is sucked even closer to her, before eventually Gon's entire body was sucked inside her.

Inside Hina's body, outside the heart...

Gon stood at one of the arteries, confused of where he is now.

"W-Where am i!?"

"You're inside me, my love~" A childish voice replied.

Gon then glanced at the heart, which suddenly turns into Hina.

"What are you going to do with me!?"

"Oh... Separating you from that blue haired slut, and keeping you here forever with me. I'm gonna merge my heart with your body, Ehehe!" Hina replied insanely.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Gon replied, readying the Shingen ryu kung fu stance.

"Well, i guess I'll have to use force then." Hina said, her face darkens in shadows, and copied Gon's stance.

(Insert song: Hunter X Hunter Opening OST, Departure [Instrumental])

Hina attacked first by pouncing Gon, and hitting him in the face multiple times.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Gon then said "That laugh is something!" Before pushing her off. He then attacked Hina with a flurry of kicks, which all of them hitting her. Hina then spun her head in dizziness.

'Now's my chance.'

Gon then does the rock paper scissors gestures respectively with both hands, before stretching his arms to the top of his head.

"Ja Janken, Multi mode!" Gon chanted as his arms glow, before clasping his hands, and then bringing them down to the front of his face.

"Wait, sweetie! Don't do this! I thought you loved me!" Hina said in fear, as she was unable to use the exorcist ability when inside of herself.

"Sorry, but I never loved you." Gon replied, before sliding his right hand upwards. Strangely enough there were tears in his eyes.

A massive golden energy wave then emitted from his hands, which surged towards Hina, causing her to disintegrate upon being hit. She reached out her right arm at Gon, before fading into thin air.

Gon then suddenly found himself back to the outside of Hina's body upon blinking his eyes.

He then sees Hina in front of her, holding her chest.

"I'm sorry." Gon apologized.

Hina then collapses to the ground, and dies quickly.

(Insert song end)

"Huff..."

"Hey Gon, let's go back to the mansion."

"OK, Killua."

Upon reaching the mansion, Gon and Killua encountered Neon, who's crossing her arms with an angry look in her face.

"What's wrong, Neon-San?" Gon asked.

Neon pointed to Killua.

It turns out that Killua carried Gon all the way back to the mansion, causing Neon to be jealous.

Killua then hurriedly released Gon, which causes Neon's angry face turn into a smile with a blush and stars in her eyes a second later.

"Gon-San...~" Neon said playfully, before embracing Gon.

"I think I'm outta here." Killua said, going inside the mansion.

Gon then felt as if a knife is at his back.

It was Neon, who's right hand is holding a kitchen knife, pointing it to Gon's back. Gon didn't show any expression but confusion in his face.

"Eh?"

"I think you should stay away from anyone, Gon-San, even in same gender and opposite." Neon said in a very low voice, her eyes becoming dull.

"Osu!" Gon lied.

"Alright then!" Neon said, her expression instantly changed from being angry to childishly happy. She then kissed Gon on the cheek, before going inside the mansion.

"My, My... She is very fanatical..."

End

A/N well that's it guys, a one shot that is set in the same universe as 'Same Experiences', the other fic i made. Also, this fic is based on the PS2 Game Ultraman Figthing Evolution Rebirth's story mode chapter 7, Where Gaia faces Bullton, Fake Agul (Who later the real Agul beats), and Bullton's core. Anyways, i hope you like this fic and leave a reply. Thanks for reading, and stay awesome!


End file.
